Inside Out
by uhohskettios
Summary: Quinn loves braids. Quinn also loves Rachel. Quinn braids Rachel's hair. Filled for a prompt on LJ's rq meme.


_baby, use your hands to make me feel all right  
and take away the stress and drama in my life  
while you braid my hair _

Ever since Quinn was a young girl, she'd had a fascination with braids. Braiding her own hair, braiding her dolls' and friends' hair, even the braiding of friendship bracelets was exciting to her. By the age of twelve Quinn had easily mastered the art of plaiting others hair and her own. Long before Quinn made captain of the Cheerios, she was the girl who everyone sought out to have their hair plaited by before competitions. After all, the Cheerios' hair had to stand out as much as their routines, so who else should be in charge but Quinn?

However, since quitting the Cheerios and giving birth to her daughter, Quinn hadn't had many chances to braid as of late. That hadn't bothered her for awhile, but lately Quinn had been feeling the urge to braid again, and there was one girl in particular whose hair she wanted to braid.

The last few months Quinn had been spending more and more time with Rachel, and, after they both realized they were starting to develop feelings toward each other, they had slowly forged forth in a relationship, the boundaries of which expanded as they felt themselves grow more comfortable being together as a couple.

At this point in their relationship, Quinn finally felt confident enough to ask Rachel a very important question. It was mid afternoon and they had just completed their homework and were now laying side by side on Rachel's bed, watching television, arms intertwined in the middle. The blonde rolled onto her side and gazed steadily at Rachel for several seconds before sliding one of her hands through Rachel's dark soft hair. Rachel closed her eyes slightly at the feeling the motion invoked in her body.

"Rach?" The smaller girl moved her head so that she was looking up into Quinn's hazel eyes.

"Hmm?" Quinn gulped at Rachel's response and prepared herself to ask her question.

"Would it be okay... I'd really love... Can I braid your hair?" Rachel's eyes crinkled as she smiled at Quinn, her cheeks blushing slightly.

"Of course you may braid my hair. Now?" Quinn nodded in response and watched as Rachel rolled off the bed and went into her adjoining bathroom. While Rachel collected her hair accessories, Quinn scooted to the edge of the bed; when Rachel reappeared with her brush and hair bands, she handed them to Quinn before sitting down on the floor between Quinn's legs.

Quinn ran her fingers through the dark luscious locks of the girl sitting in front of her, just taking a moment to enjoy the silky feeling of the strands of hair flowing over her fingers.

"Do you have a preference for what type of braid I do?" Quinn asked as she let Rachel's hair drop down before running her fingers through it once again.

"No I don't. Whatever you choose is fine with me. I trust you." Rachel leaned backwards slightly, feeling her neck and back muscles relax from having her hair played with. She giggled when she felt Quinn's toes wiggling against her knees.

"Okay then." Quinn got started, placing two fingers right above the center of Rachel's eyebrows and softly dragging them straight upwards until they met the hairline. Quinn then parted a small section of hair going from finger to finger to start the braid off. Rachel's hair was wound quickly and perfectly through Quinn's fingers, as Quinn laced and entwined the thick hair into a braid.

Quinn was focusing so intently on Rachel's hair, and making sure the braid was smooth and bump-less, that she didn't immediately notice the soft sighs and murmurs that her girlfriend was making from between her legs. Grinning, Quinn decided to tease Rachel a bit, and tugged slightly harder at one of the strands in her hands. She was very pleased when Rachel let out a little moan and slouched further against Quinn's legs.

"I never knew having my hair braided could feel so...good." Quinn chuckled.

"Yeah, it can feel really good, if the right person is doing it." They lapsed back into silence as Quinn gathered the last of the loose hairs and weaved them into the braid and then continued the braid down to the end of the strands. After wrapping a hair band around the end, Quinn leaned forward, her lips ghosting over Rachel's ear and placed a soft kiss on the lobe before whispering, "I'm done."

Rachel lifted a hand to softly run it over her hair. "What kind of braid did you end up doing?" Quinn tugged gently at the end of the braid and took a moment before responding.

"I did an inside out french braid... because when I'm around you, my heart beats so fast it feels like it's turning inside out." Quinn gulped as Rachel got up to her knees and turned to face Quinn, resting her arms on her girlfriend's thighs. She brought a hand up to cup Quinn's face, and leaned in to brush her lips over Quinn's once, twice, three times. They gazed into each others eyes for what seemed like minutes, just content to be there with each other, taking this moment in. Quinn decided to take a leap and speak.

"I really love..." Quinn looked down briefly, before bringing her eyes back up to Rachel's and finishing. "Your hair. I really love your hair."

Rachel smiled sweetly at her, bringing a hand up to run through Quinn's long blonde locks. "I really love your hair too," she replied, a knowing twinkle in her eye.

_let your fingers do the walkin'  
and your lips do the talkin' in my ear  
tell me what I wanna hear  
I swear, I cant wait for you to braid my hair... _


End file.
